


Graduation

by Keiko Kirin (sakana17)



Category: My Boss My Hero (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Hagiwara Saki, Kuroi, M/M, Umemura Hikari - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/Keiko%20Kirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the months passed, high school friendships faded. Except for one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peroxidepest17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxidepest17/gifts).



> Spellings and nicknames are based on the Knark52nd & Dolis softsubbed version. Many thanks to Dorinda for the beta in record time!

The main library at Meioh University was a cool and peaceful haven during the hot, humid September days. Jun looked up from his books and watched a faint breeze stir through the trees outside. He was debating the appeal of pushing through with his studies or going home for the day when there was a gentle tap on his shoulder.

"Sakurakoji-kun?"

Jun glanced up in surprise at Hagiwara Saki. He hadn't seen her in a while; she was taking different courses and as the months passed, the old high school bonds of friendship loosened. He started to smile at her, but could read the concern in her eyes.

"What is it?"

Hesitantly, she handed him a newspaper folded to a particular article. "You haven't seen this yet, have you? It's from today."

Jun took the paper and read:

> Yakuza turf war resumes  
> Late last night there was a bloody fight between rivals from the Kantou Sharp Fang Group and the Gonda Group, authorities report, and the level of violence between the two groups has increased to exchanges of gunfire. Although there are no reported deaths from last night's skirmish, at least four gang members were seriously injured by gunshots. One of them is said to be the heir-apparent to the Kantou Sharp Fang Group.

The article continued for a few more paragraphs, but Jun didn't bother reading the rest -- he'd already stood up, gathered his books, and rushed for the door.

\-----

The men guarding the entrance to the Sakaki estate were unfamiliar. Jun didn't think he'd have been let inside if Mikio hadn't spotted him.

"Ah, it's Makio's friend from high school," Mikio said with a brittle smile. "Sakurakoji, isn't it? How are your studies at Meioh University going? I don't get to see you on campus these days."

Jun sat at an ornate table with Mikio while an unfamilar tough brought them tea and sponge cake. Jun impatiently waited for the tough to retreat before leaning forward and asking, "Is Makky all right? Can I see him? Where is he?" Then, aware of his rudeness, he sat back and took a sip of tea. It scalded his tongue.

Mikio regarded him for a moment before smiling again. "Your concern is touching, but there's no need to worry. My brother is very strong, unlike me. I'll tell him you came to ask after him. I'm sure he'll be happy to know it."

Jun stared at him. Mikio's smile was false, his words were false, and there was an air of weariness about him that didn't seem to be illness. Then Jun glimpsed something in Mikio's eyes that sent a cold shiver down his spine: Mikio was afraid.

Gulping a deep breath to steady himself, Jun sat up straight and said, "Please, I need to know the truth. Let me see--"

Mikio's look stopped him. Mikio very subtly shook his head and glanced to one side. Jun took another sip of tea and peered over the teacup at the young toughs hanging around in staged poses of idleness. They were eavesdropping, and Mikio was warning Jun off. Something was very wrong here.

With as much calm as Jun could muster, he set down the teacup and forced himself to smile. He bowed and said, "I'm relieved to hear that Makky, I mean Sakaki-san, is doing so well. Please tell him I came. I'll be going now."

Mikio saw him to the front entrance and smilingly waved good-bye, but all Jun could see was the fear in Mikio's eyes. Now he was even more frightened for Makio than before.

Jun walked quickly away from the estate, pondering how to find Makky, so distracted that he didn't see Kazuya until he'd walked into him.

"Oy, you little bastard, watch where you're going!" Kazu rose up, grabbing Jun's shirt collar. He glared at him and blinked. "It's you?" Kazu asked, fury suddenly vanishing. His grip on Jun's shirt eased, and he frowned in confusion.

All Jun could feel was overwhelming relief at seeing Kazu. "How is he?" Jun asked breathlessly. "I just saw Mikio, but he was acting strange. Where's Makky? Can I see--"

Kazu burst into tears. Jun swallowed against the rising tide of panic. Kazu pulled him aside, around the corner so they were out of sight from the estate.

"It's bad," Kazu said, wiping his eyes. "Aniki was shot. He... he hasn't woken up yet. The Boss is with him, waiting, even though it's dangerous. He sent me back here to look after Master Mikio." Kazu punched the air. "But my place is with my Aniki, dammit! I need to be there, too."

Jun's mind raced. This couldn't be real, it just couldn't. Blinking against tears, he asked, "Where is he? Please. I need to see him."

But Kazu was crying again, and cursing and swearing to cut out the hearts of the men who'd shot his Aniki, and he ran off without answering Jun. Jun stood alone on the sidewalk, staring at the street, feeling his world crumbling.

\-----

A week passed as if in a dream, no distinction between day and night because everything was a grey blur. Jun went back to the Sakaki estate once, but seeing the unfamiliar guards there and remembering Mikio's look of fear, he walked away without trying to enter.

The days kept passing, gradually becoming less dream-like as studying became real again. Jun was distracted, could barely keep up with his coursework, but he had to keep trying. Makky would never want him to give up or fall behind.

The second week was almost over when Jun spotted the big dark car parked by the university's south gate. Beside it stood Kuroi-san, his arm in a sling. Not caring about what the other students would think, Jun ran to meet him.

"Is Makky-- all right?" Jun asked, and he was scared to hear the answer.

"The Young Master will recover," Kuroi said gravely. "He's awake and receiving the best care possible. Master Mikio instructed me to let you know."

Jun let out a breath in relief. "Thank you, and thank Mikio for me. Where is Makky now? I want to see him."

Kuroi bowed his head slightly. "That's not possible. I'm sorry." Behind him the car door opened, and Kuroi began to get inside. Jun reached for his arm, but seeing the sling, he let his hand drop.

"I'm sorry," Kuroi repeated, and shut the car door. Jun watched the car drive off and balled his hands into fists.

"Dammit!" he swore. Then, recovering himself, he looked around to see if anyone had overheard him.

\-----

"Please, Aniki!" Kazu's forehead hit the floor three times as he bowed even lower. "Please let me stay!"

"Kazu!" Makio growled. "You must protect Mikio now. I'm safe here. Surrounded by all these... nurses," he muttered. Nurses who were nothing like Mizushima-sensei. No cups of tea and reassuring words here. Instead, a bunch of snooty iron-faces even scarier than Minami-sensei poked and prodded him and didn't hide their disgust that he was yakuza. The Boss must not be bribing the hospital enough, Makio thought.

"Kazu, get up! This is no joke. The Gonda Group could decide to strike again at any time while I'm stuck in here. Mikio needs you." Makio caught the hurt look Kazu flashed him and added, "I need you. To look after Mikio."

It was enough for Kazu, who beamed at him and insisted on fluffing his pillows before he left.

When he was alone, Makio sank into the bed with a groan. He'd been exhausted before, but never like this. He'd never felt pain in so many places, and never for so long. And he hated being hidden away here: he should be at home, watching over the gang, watching Mikio... and catching up on his homework.

Makio groaned again at the thought of all the school he'd missed. Damn Gonda Group! Ambushing them outside a nightclub like that. Damn cowards! Makio clenched his jaw and pounded his fists against the bed. Pain shot up his arm and across his chest. He winced and snarled in frustration.

\-----

Kazuya kept his word to his master: he stayed at the Sakaki estate and kept watch over Mikio. And it was the most boring chore he'd ever done. Being janitor at St. Agnes Academy had been more fun than this. Especially because he could watch Aniki...

"I guess this isn't much fun for you," Mikio said, startling Kazuya out of his daydream of being in high school with Aniki.

Kazuya hastily shoved his embroidery hoop aside and stood up to bow to Master Mikio. Mikio sat down in one of the fancy chairs by the window overlooking the patio. Kazuya stayed to watch him -- it was his job, after all -- but Mikio was just staring out the window. After a while Kazuya pulled out his embroidery again.

"They call you Needle Work, don't they?" Mikio asked. Kazuya nodded. "What are you working on?"

Kazuya was so proud of his latest project that it didn't occur to him that Mikio was just being polite until he'd held up the black satin robe and showed off the flamboyant stitching on the back that spelled out 'Kantou Sharp Fang Group Young Master'.

Mikio smiled faintly and said, staring out the window again, "My brother has been lucky to have so many loyal men take care of him."

Kazuya shot him a look. Mikio often said things that sounded good but you could tell he didn't mean them in a nice way. Kazuya was trying to figure out if this was one of those times when Mikio said, "I know you're loyal to Makio. I know Kuroi is, too, and some of the other men. But there are others... Some of these men sent by the Yokohama branch and the Shichiria section after the Gonda attack -- what do you think of them? Do you trust them?"

Dumbstruck at being asked his opinion, Kazuya gaped at Mikio until Mikio frowned impatiently and said, "Yes, I'm asking you. You've been with this family long enough to know the men you can trust and the ones you can't."

"Well..." Kazuya hedged. He glanced around, then said in a low voice, "I don't trust any of them."

To his surprise, Mikio smiled. Kazuya frowned and surreptitiously slid his hand to the knife he kept in his jacket pocket.

"Good," Mikio said. "I don't trust them, either. They arrived here the day after the attack, and while they're supposed to be protecting me, I can't help feeling they're more interested in watching my every move. I'm relieved to know I'm not just being paranoid." He sighed. "Without Makio here, I suppose I'm feeling my weakness more than ever. No matter how hard I wish I could change things."

Kazuya left the knife where it was. Aniki had been right to send him here.

"Don't worry, Master Mikio," he said. "I will protect you with all my might! I won't let anything happen to you!"

Mikio looked at him for a long moment before going back to staring out the window. Kazuya picked up his embroidery again, though now he was more alert to the danger that could be lurking all around them.

When Mikio spoke, his voice was so quiet Kazuya wasn't sure if he'd heard him correctly. It had sounded like Mikio said, "The words I always wanted my brother to say."

\-----

Jun read the text message for the tenth time:

> Saki just told me about Makky. How is he? Please let me know. Hikari.

He'd started and discarded half a dozen replies on the way here. Now, standing in front of Hikari's building, he wished he'd sent at least one message so he wouldn't be showing up like this. He wished other things, too: he wished he'd kept in touch with Hikari more often, he wished he'd spoken to her at least once since last spring, he wished he hadn't found it so easy not to think about Hikari once he started university.

Only fleetingly did he consider that Hikari hadn't kept in touch with him, either.

While he was in the hallway in front of her family's flat, working on what he would say to her, the door opened and one of her younger brothers hurried past, carrying a bookbag bulging with cram school textbooks. Hikari appeared at the door and saw Jun. She stood perfectly still, her hand on the door.

Everything Jun had thought to say disappeared. He looked at her and saw a young woman, a more mature Hikari, a college student. She didn't seem like the girl he'd grown up with, yet she wasn't entirely different, either.

"Jun?"

Jun bowed a little. "I'm sorry to drop by like this. I got your text message, but..."

Hikari stared at him curiously and stepped back from the door. "Do you want to come in?"

Inside, after Hikari had taken care of her siblings' demands for food and help with homework, she and Jun sat down in her bedroom alone.

"How's Makky?" Hikari asked.

Jun took a breath before replying, because he wasn't sure how she would react. "I don't know. I heard he was getting better, but I don't even know if he's out of the hospital yet."

Hikari gave him a stubborn look Jun frankly had no fond memories of. "Why don't you know? Haven't you been to see him?"

Jun rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, well, no. They won't tell me where he is, and..."

"So?" Hikari shook her head at him. "Sakurakoji Jun, how were you smart enough to graduate from St. Agnes Academy if you can't even figure out something like this?"

And she was right. It took some devious effort, creative phone calls, and deductive reasoning, but by the end of the evening, they had narrowed the search to three possible hospitals. Jun had forgotten how determined Hikari could be, and he felt a little ashamed that he hadn't tried harder on his own.

"Let's go to this one tomorrow," he said, pointing to the map at one that happened to be in the same neighborhood as a dessert café famous for its pudding. "Shall I meet you there?"

Hikari's smile was that of a young woman, a smile that said more than words could. Jun glanced away and sighed. "Why didn't I do this sooner?" he asked. "Why didn't I find him myself?"

"Jun," Hikari said simply. She picked up the phone books and notes and showed him to the door.

"You're sure you won't come?" Jun asked.

Hikari smiled at him. "Makky was a great friend in high school. And he was right about a lot of things. You can tell him I said so."

\-----

Thursdays were dice nights. The old geezer two doors down who was suffering from something Makio couldn't pronounce would shuffle in with his IV drip, and Makio would bring out a folding gameboard and dice. When the door opened this Thursday, Makio thought the old geezer was early. Then Sakurakoji-kun came in.

Makio sat up, blinking wildly at him. "Sakurako-- Sakurasomething!"

Sakurakoji nodded and came up to the bed. Makio shoved the dice under a pillow. He smoothed his hair back and folded his arms over his chest to look like a cool yakuza.

"So, you're here."

Sakurakoji nodded again, pulling up a chair. "Are you really okay?" he asked, looking Makio over.

Makio smirked and shrugged, which pulled at a sore, stiff, not-quite-healed wound. Grimacing with pain, he ground out, "I'm fine. Those Gonda creeps can't hurt me." For emphasis he thumped a fist against his chest, igniting another explosion of pain. He yelped and twisted, and Sakurakoji grabbed his hand.

"Makky!"

The pain subsided and Makio lay back in bed. After a few moments, he noticed Sakurakoji was still holding his hand. Sakurakoji seemed to notice at the same time and sheepishly let go. Makio looked at him. The silence lasted a shade too long to be comfortable.

"Uh, so, what's the university like? Is it really different from high school?"

Sakurakoji smiled. "It is. I like it there. I have to study a lot, but most of it is interesting." He paused. "I know our paths are different, but... I think you'd like it there, too."

Makio almost laughed, the idea of getting into a university was so ridiculous. But he didn't want to make Sakurakoji feel awkward so he changed the topic. "Do you see Hagiwara-san a lot? What about... Umemura-san?"

Sakurakoji shrugged a little. "We don't see each other much. That's a part of our graduation, too, I guess. Letting go of our high school friendships."

Makio swallowed hard and glanced away. Well, it wasn't like this was news. He hadn't seen anyone from Class 3-A since their graduation day. He'd been busy with school and the gang's affairs, though he'd always hoped he'd run into one of his old friends. Then again, they didn't exactly move in the same social circles, did they?

Even so, he was surprised Sakurakoji had expressed it so bluntly. Makio wondered why he'd thought it would be different with Sakurakoji. He was still yakuza, Sakurakoji was still a normal kid.

Casting about for something else to talk about, Makio said, "My new school isn't too bad. I made some friends there." Makio frowned and mentally kicked himself; this wasn't a different topic at all.

"That's good," Sakurakoji said. There was something sad about the way he said it even though he smiled.

"Yeah. No pudding, though." Makio's thoughts briefly wandered to the exquisite taste of St. Agnes Academy's pudding and all the fun trying to get it. Makio grinned at Sakurakoji. "No parabolas, either."

Sakurakoji laughed. "No parabolas?"

Makio warmed at Sakurakoji's laugh, but after a pause he sobered. "And no diploma. Not now. Those damn Gonda bastards. I've missed so much, I'll never catch up."

"I was afraid of that," Sakurakoji said. "As soon as I heard you were getting better, I was worried about how long you would be out of school."

Makio stared at him. How _had_ Sakurakoji found him? And how had he known Makio was getting better? But more than that -- Sakurakoji was worried about him?

"I've been thinking," Sakurakoji continued. "Maybe I could help you."

"You'll take my exams for me?" Makio asked brightly.

Sakurakoji grinned. "No, but I could be your tutor."

\-----

The Shichiria men at the Sakaki estate made their move the same morning that Makio left the hospital, but Kazuya had been watching them closely and was prepared. He knew a few hidden escape routes to send Mikio to safety while he and the other loyal men squashed the Shichirias. They were cleaning up the mess when Makio returned, not quite the tornado he used to be, but when he faced the Yokohama men head-on and told them to go home, he was fearsome enough; they left without problems.

Although the Gonda Group made more trouble, there were no more serious attacks. But it was too late: the damage was done as far as Makio was concerned. He wasn't as invincible as before, and he wouldn't be able to graduate this year.

He'd already made up his mind, though: he'd graduate next year.

The Boss found another high school to bribe, and although he warned that this was Makio's last chance, Makio could tell he didn't mean it. Mikio would have to run things while Makio was going to school, but now that Kazu was close to Mikio, Makio wasn't as worried.

But the best thing about going back to school was that Makio had a tutor, Jun. Makio wasn't sure what had changed or when, but he called Sakurakoji _Jun_ now, and no longer saw him as just a kid.

He was grateful for Jun's tutoring, but it initially puzzled him: why would a good guy like Jun help him like this, asking for nothing in return? It was almost like they were back at St. Agnes Academy, but with a big difference: Makio no longer hid who he was, and, amazingly, Jun accepted him as he was.

As the months passed, Makio found he could talk to Jun about more than homework and school. They could talk about anything, and with Jun it was always interesting. A few times they didn't even talk at all, but spent their time together walking in the park near the Sakaki estate, watching the seasons change. When the first signs of spring appeared, Makio couldn't help feeling sad: the school year was almost over. He wanted to graduate more than anything, but at the same time, graduation meant that high school was truly over.

But Jun, Makio had realized, was not just a high school friend.

\-----

As soon as classes ended for the day, Jun rushed from campus. He was already late -- he would miss the ceremony, but maybe he could get there before everyone left. In desperation he hailed a taxi, and spent everything he had on the fare.

The taxi pulled away, leaving Jun by the school's front gate. It had started to rain, and a group of parents huddled together in twos under their umbrellas as they walked away from the school. Jun watched them, hope receding as the rain drenched him.

"Aniki's still inside," Kazu's voice said just behind him. Jun turned and Kazu held an umbrella above them both. "He'll probably be out soon. I'm leaving with the Boss." He gestured and Jun noticed the limo waiting there. Makky's father peered out from the back seat and acknowledged Jun with a short nod.

Kazu gave Jun a hard look and poked him on the shoulder. "Listen. I still think you're a little squirt and all, but if it wasn't for you, the Young Master wouldn't have graduated this year, so..." Kazu's face screwed up as he strained to grind the words out. "I guess you're okay."

Jun laughed. "You're okay, too."

Kazu's eyes bulged and for a moment Jun expected him to reach for his knife, but Kazu relaxed and grinned, though his muttered, "You little punk," was more snarl than endearment. He handed Jun the umbrella and hurried through the rain to the limo, which drove off as soon as Kazu got inside.

Jun stood by the gate for so long he began to think Kazu had deliberately misled him. The line of parents leaving the school gradually dwindled and now even some teachers were leaving. As Jun checked his watch for the twentieth time, he remembered that he didn't have any money and he'd have to walk home or call his sister to pick him up. He was reaching for his phone when he spotted Makky walking up the path, dressed in his school uniform of a grey blazer and black trousers. On his lapel was a bright ribbon, and Jun's heart swelled with pride.

Makky was with two girls from his class, the three of them sharing an umbrella and talking. As soon as he spotted Jun, he handed the umbrella to one of the girls and walked over alone in the rain. Jun held the umbrella up as high as he could, trying to cover him.

Makky didn't say anything at first, just looked at Jun with a quiet, serious smile. Then he pointed to his ribbon.

Jun grinned. "You did it."

And in the next instant he was being crushed in Makky's arms, against Makky's chest, caught in an overpowering hug. The umbrella tilted precariously as Jun tried to hold it up and hold onto Makky at the same time.

"I did it because of you." Makky's breath brushed against Jun's neck. "If you'd never showed me that parabola..."

They both laughed, and the umbrella fell to the ground. Jun wrapped his arms around Makky, squeezing, wanting to hold on like this for the rest of his life. The rain pelted them, but to Jun it felt wonderful, like the rain was sealing them together.

After a long time, Makky slowly let go. He glanced away briefly, a small frown creasing his brow. "The guys are taking me out tonight to celebrate. I, uh, don't suppose... If you'd like to come..."

Jun could guess the kinds of places the guys would take Makky to in celebration. He smiled a little and bent down to pick up the umbrella. "No, thanks."

Makky nodded. "No, of course." He gazed at Jun, blinking rain from his eyes.

Jun handed him the umbrella and covered Makky's hand with his own as he closed it around the handle. "On the other hand," Jun said, "I know a café that serves pudding that's rumored to be better than St. Agnes Academy's."

Makky grinned hungrily. "Better pudding?" He licked his lips, then gave Jun a curious look. "But you don't like sweets."

"No," Jun said lightly, "but I like people who do. And this is a special occasion."

Makky clapped him on the shoulder and held the umbrella over them as they walked away from the school. They were nearly at Makky's car before Jun said, embarrassed, "Oh, but I forgot. I spent all my money to get here. This will have to be your treat."

Makky's laugh enveloped him as warmly and firmly as his hug.

(the end)


End file.
